


Anchors Aweigh

by wordstowords03



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Magic, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), New Stories, Once Upon A Time, Oz - Freeform, Pirates, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Storybrooke, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest, Twisting the plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstowords03/pseuds/wordstowords03
Summary: For the Storybrooke that has seen it all, surprises are a difficult thing to stumble upon. In a town of new characters and faces, Storybrooke never anticipated the arrival of a mysterious ship, the Captain as indecipherable as the vessel itself. Sailing on the winds of fate, a recovering pirate ambles into Storybrooke, ensnaring the attentions of a certain Captain Hook and ushering in an ancient magic that bestows a new, unforeseen prophecy on the residents of Storybrooke.(I suck at summaries--but buckle your seat belts. This is going to be a ride!)





	1. Chapter 1

“May I have a word with your harbor master?”

The man at the Shipyard’s counter cracked open his drowsy eyes, a hand propped against his cheek.

“Harbor master?” The man snorted, rolled his eyes. “Storybrooke doesn’t have a harbor master.”

A woman smoothed her hand over the chipped finish of the counter, her eyes trained on the divots in the wood, the nooks and crannies left neglected.

“Then, who’s care shall I leave my vessel in?”

“Look, Lady—I don’t know what you’re drinking—“

The woman’s eyes flickered up to the man, prompting him to cringe. He stared for a moment, mouth agape, eyes suspended in their sockets.

“Your eyes—“

The woman smiled, a gradual exultation that coalesced her lips.

“If you could handsomely direct my ship to your finest caretaker, I would be deeply appreciative.”

“Well—uh—I would miss, but we don’t—well, you see—we just repair ships here, we don’t park ‘em.” The man puffed his cheeks out in frustration, carefully trained his eyes to the left of the woman’s head, astray her eyes.

The woman gestured dryly out the door, a crimson eyebrow trickling up her forehead.

“Pray tell, how would one explain the multitude of vessels in your harbor?”

“Oh, that?” The man snorted. “They just kinda show up as characters roll in.”

“ _Characters?”_ The woman scoffed, red boiling in her cheeks. “What do you suppose I do with me vessel?” The woman’s forehead crinkled, and she smoothed a hand over her cheek. “My vessel—pardon me.”

“Eh, just find somewhere to park it—who cares?”

The woman clenched her jaw and turned, crimson braid lolling between her shoulder blades. She stalked to the door, soles of her boots chided against the wooden base of the Shipyard office, the air about her head swirling with exasperation.

“Say, ma’am?”

The woman paused, grunted.

“You never said where you’re from.”

The woman swiveled her head over her shoulder, lips quirked into a smirk. Her eyes gleamed with mischief, paramount pools of liquid gold swirling, churning, as though the sea itself. Pictures played amid the gold—tiny, anchored vessels, randy pirates and delighted sea creatures, furrowing about the waves.

“You’ll know soon enough, I'm sure,” she said, nodded her ascension. “Good day, lad.”


	2. Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little tidbit for good things to come!

There was a new boat in town.

A mighty vessel in girth, as it nearly swallowed the ship yard storefront, it danced on the waters. Its wooden hull was inscribed with intricate, red drawings. Each drawing told a tale of victories and battles, of hardships and pleasantries. When passersby dared to touch the vessel it rattle beneath their touch.

Emma, blonde tresses whipped into a ponytail, stood before the ship with Henry, her eyes dancing along the carvings.

“So this is the ship everyone’s talking about?” He asked, leaning forward with interest. “Who do you think it belongs to?”

 “I don’t know, kid,” she said, hand drawing for the phone in her pocket. “I’m calling Regina.”

While Emma summoned backup, Henry maneuvered the cravings, his eyes racing. He pulled the storybook from his bag, flipped through the pages. After inspection, he narrowed his eyes.

“Mom, these aren’t just any cravings,” he said. “These are stories – _our_ stories. Look – that has to be Grandma and Grandpa – and you?” His finger traced the outline of two figures – a man and a woman – ornate flowers complimenting their likeliness. To the right was an apple orchard, a woman leering between the leaves at a bundle left in its trunk. The bundle was inscribed with letters, a name: _Emma.._  

“How—“ Emma began, drawing a hand to her lips.

“You summoned me, love?”

A dashing pirate appeared at Emma’s side, his cerulean eyes scanning the vessel. The darkness of his unkempt locks and stubble contrasted such eyes, the eyes Emma loved.

Hook, attention rapt on the vessel, narrowed his eyes. Stepping tentatively forward, he brushed a hand along the hull. Emma watched as the wood slipped beneath his fingers.

A smile broke upon her lips at his trepidation. Caught, his eyes traveled to Emma and he lifted a brow.

“Just looking.” She winked, smile widening into a grin.

“Spectating comes with a price, lass,” Hook growled and wove his arms around her leather clad waist.

“Is that appropriate in front of our son?”  All eyes settled on the arrival of Regina, prompting Emma and Hook to partially disband, his hand creeping up to embrace the small of her back.

“Regina, always with perfect timing,” Hook remarked, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Regina grunted and fixated her eyes on the main mast of the ship, the sail billowing in the crisp harbor wind. Her body, swathed in a sleek chartreuse dress and black boots that crawled up her calves, was angled toward the ship. She lifted her arms, hands probing along an invisible barrier. A distinct waves of surprise rippled across her futures, eyes widening.

“What is it, mom?” Henry inched closer, eyes wide.

The hand at Emma’s back twitched.

“It’s a magic signature I would know anywhere.” Regina’s hands abruptly punctured the air, fracturing the magic veil.

Droplets of jade shimmed around the devastated barrier. Regina’s hands settled about her waist, a challenge sparkling within her dark eyes.

At the top of the main mast lazed a woman, her legs dangling over the side.

 “Well, well, well,” Regina purred sarcastically. “I was wondering if my curse caught you—it seems you outrun everything.” She sighed, cocked an eyebrow. “More is the shame, I could’ve used you.

“Prophecy is a terrible thing, indeed,” the woman replied, a foreign accent lilting off her tongue

“Better for it, perhaps—you would never have become as you are now.” The woman’s head—bowed, eyes obscured by the silhouette of the sail above her—traveled to Henry. Her teeth peered out between her lips.

“You know her?” Emma gawked at Regina, squinting to discern the woman beneath the sail.

Hook shuffled restlessly beside Emma, the hand from her back lifting to brush the sheath at his belt.

 “Show your face,” he called. “I trust no pirate I can’t see.”

With a satirical huff, the woman leaped from the mast and landed on the ship deck. Her footsteps echoed against the planks until she hoisted herself over the railing and onto the pier.

Her hair swirled in crimson twisters about her face, sheathing her eyes from the sun. Her skin was tan, her chin squared and her nose slight. Her features were blundered with splotches of freckles. Wildly tattoos with dancing foreign characters slithered about her right arm.

Lips quirked into a smile, she raised her head, her dancing eyes privy to the sun. She shouldered the startled gasp and fastened a hand to her hip.

 “People always ask,” she mumbled mournfully, meeting Regina’s unflinching gaze. “Yet, they are never prepared.”

“The consequences of your worth,” Regina said. “You’ll find acceptance here… eventually.”

“What type of magic is that?” Henry pushed forward, squinting at the woman.

Her eyes lifted to the skies as they suddenly massed with thunderous clouds. “It’s better to not question.”

“While the prophetic talk is enlightening as ever, this does no more to reveal your identity, or intentions,” Hook huffed, though his words faltered. He, too, found himself beguiled by the dolphins that swam in her eyes, weaving between ships and sailors.

“Sigrunn is my ancient name,” the woman replied, her eyes fastened on Hook’s. “To the enchanted forest, I am Charisse.”

Hooks lips quivered uncertainly, leaning back.

“Charisse?” He echoed, taken aback.

She grinned, winked.

Emma, her lip lifting uncertainly, ambled forward. “Wait, you know her, too? Is this an enchanted forest thing?”

“No, she—she was a legend,” Hook’s eyes traveled Charisse’s face. “My brother knew her. Alas, I only saw her once. She was a great pirate, a descendant of Vikings.”

“Actually, I am an original Viking,” she corrected. “A daughter of Odin.”

“What like Thor’s Odin? Like the comic?” Henry gaped. “He’s real?”

“Honestly, Henry, why does this surprise you?” Regina remarked. “Of all the stories that surface here, you’re surprised by Vikings?”

“So, do you know like know Thor? Personally?”

Charisse narrowed an eye. “He is my brother—of course I know him. Though, I don’t think he’d take too kindly to being called comical?”

“It’s a medium of entertainment here,” Regina explained and rested a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Enough with the fan club, we should take her to David and Snow.”

“I’ll go with you – “ Emma began, before being halted by Charisse.

“While I fancy introductions, I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone,” she said.

“Oh?” Regina echoed, lifted her free hand to rest on her hip. “Do you have more a pressing matter to attend to?”

Mischief glinted the viking’s eye.

“Charisse…” Regina warned, eyes hardening like steel.

“I am merely passing through,” she replied. “As fate would demand, I suffered a hole in my vessel. I repaired it well enough, but my magic was too depleted from bouncing portals. With rest, I’ll return to work and you’ll be rid of me by dawn.”

“If you need rest, you should come with us to Granny’s,” Emma said, eyes raking skeptically over Charisse. “You can meet my parents and we’ll get you a room for the night.

Charisse, seeming startled from being offered quarter, raised her hands.

“That won’t be necessary—“

“Because she will stay with me,” Regina announced, nodding her head. “My house is large enough to accommodate three. She’ll come with me to freshen up, and then we’ll meet at Granny’s.”

Charisse, seeing the odds stacked against her, nodded. “I need to fetch a few items.”

“Good,” Regina said. “I’ll meet for you at the end of the docks.”

Emma, Regina, Hook and Henry descended the pier, chattering anxiously about the newcomer. As she walked, Emma’s eyes slid carefully along the waves in assessment. Ebbing to and fro, they looked as anxious as she felt.

“You look worried,” Regina interjected between Henry’s excited murmurs.

“Aye, Lass,” Hook agreed and wound his hand through hers.

“It’s nothing.” She forced a smile. “Let’s get to Granny’s.”


End file.
